Fever Dreams
by alliecat8697
Summary: Olivia's deranged dreams when she has fever. One-shot E/O R&R please, story REALLY is better than summary!


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. NONE OF IT'S MINE.**

** A/N: I should give you a warning that this story is really dark...it may be a little depressing. But I think I ended it well. I knew how to write it from personal experience, because it's about dreams that Olivia has when she's sick, and I've recently had the flu. When I had fever, I had really horrible, dark dreams. So I knew how to write this one pretty well. (: I hope you like it!**

Olivia could feel her fever rising again. She coughed loudly, despite her tries to keep it quiet. Elliot glanced up from his desk at her.

"I'm gonna go get some sleep in the crib. Wake me up if we have a case, all right?" Olivia said, getting up from her desk.

"I'm not going to wake you up. You need to be home," he said.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll set an alarm then. It's just a bug, I shouldn't have to miss work," she said, walking up to the crib.

She felt freezing cold, even though her temperature was really high. Her skin was covered in goosebumps. She was dizzy, and she felt like somebody was beating up her brain. She climbed into the first bed she could reach and went to sleep painfully.

_Dream_

_Olivia was surprised to look over beside her and see Elliot in bed with her. What was going on? Was he really there? She smiled sleepily and patted his cheek, and then trailed her hand down his soft cheek to his neck. He was surprisingly cold. On his neck, she felt something sticky...gooey. She lifted her hand off of his neck and put it in front of her face. It was red with blood...with Elliot's blood! _

_ She sat up in the bed and pushed the covers off of her and Elliot. She was freezing. Oh, so freezing. She stared at Elliot in horror. His whole neck was bloody, and his eyes were open, those blue irises staring up at the black ceiling. The crib was dimly lit, so she couldn't see him very well. But she knew that he was dead. She rubbed her fingers over his neck and felt more blood. What had happened? Had his throat been slit, or had he been shot? She didn't know. She couldn't know. This was crazy. Why had he been in bed with her, dead? She began to cry, holding his bloody neck in her hands and kissing his forehead. Didn't anybody realize that she was up here, laying in bed with a dead detective?_

_ Olivia ran away from Elliot's body and down the steps to the squadroom. The room didn't look like it usually did. It was usually bustling with tons of people, walking in every direction. It was usually a joyful place, filled with happy, familiar faces. But this was different. Nobody was there except...one person. There was somebody else, laying on the ground beside Olivia's desk. Who was that? Olivia squinted, trying to see who was on the dull ground. Calvin! What was Calvin doing here? Why was he asleep on the floor? Was he even asleep?_

_ She ran over to Calvin. His neck was bloody too! Why was his neck bloody? What had happened? He, too, was laying there with his eyes wide open. He was cold and pale and...just as dead as Elliot was! Olivia cried harder, laying her hands on Calvin's head. _

_ "Calvin! What happened? No!" she screamed._

_ Where was everybody? Why was the precinct empty? She glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 6:00 p.m.! Why wasn't anybody here? Who had killed Elliot and Calvin? They were dead! Elliot was dead! _

_ Olivia wept harder and dropped Calvin's head. She ran out of the precinct, into the dark parking lot. There was only one car in the parking lot. She ran over to it and looked through the windows. More dead people! This time, it was...Richard White! He was dead? Good! But who was that under him...with the curly black hair...? Olivia couldn't tell, so she punched the window. Strangely, it cracked. Wow, she could crack a window with just her fist? Hmm...something was off. Oh well. She reached in the car and opened the door from the inside. She lifted Richard's huge head off of the curly hair she saw. She lifted up the black-haired girl, and screamed when she saw who it was. Monique Jeffries! Detective Jeffries! Olivia hadn't seen her in ten years! And now she was dead? _WHAT_ was going on?_

_ She left the car and ran to a cab. She told the driver Fin's address. The driver began to drive to Fin's apartment, but about halfway there, it began to snow really hard. Why was it snowing when it was 65 degrees outside? It wasn't even cold! How was it snowing this hard?_

_ Olivia stopped thinking about the snow when she remembered Elliot's pale face, his dead eyes staring up at her as she leaned over him. He couldn't be dead! NO! She loved him too much! _

_ When they got to Fin's apartment, Olivia opened the car door to get out, but the driver twisted around and grabbed her by her hair. Olivia stared back at her. Oh, God, it was Vivian Arliss! Vivian Arliss was the cab driver! Olivia screamed again and tried to choke back a sob. _

_ "You killed Calvin!" Vivian screamed._

_ "What? No I didn't! Somebody else killed Calvin! Whoever killed Calvin also killed Elliot!" Olivia shouted back, tears flooding down her cheeks and onto her chin._

_ "You murdered Calvin and Elliot!" Vivian retorted._

_ Olivia's body shook as she sobbed. "I did? Did I really kill them?" she asked. She didn't remember killing them, but maybe she had! Who else would have done it? She was the only one there!_

_ "You killed them! I know that you did! I saw it!" Vivian yelled._

_ "If you saw it, then why didn't you stop me?" Olivia demanded to know._

_ Vivian paused. "I...I couldn't!" she screamed, and then pulled out a gun and held it to Olivia's forehead. "This is for what you did to Calvin!" she roared as she pulled the trigger._

Olivia jerked up in bed and looked around dizzily. She immediately recognized the familiar crib. Then she spotted Elliot, sitting at the foot of her bed. She felt her cheeks to see if she was really crying. Sure enough, they were very, _very_ wet. But that also may have been from sweat. She was sweating horribly, and trying not to tremble. Her cheeks felt like somebody could roast marshmallows on them, and her whole body was soaking wet. She felt like she'd been in the shower, and she'd just gotten out and gone to bed without drying off. Her hair was matted to her face, and snot was threatening to drip out of her nose.

"Liv, what the hell? Calm down," Elliot said, putting his hands on her shoulders reassuringly.

Olivia sighed, trying not to let her breath catch as she did so. She pushed her hair off of her wet cheeks and threw the covers off of her. _Just a dream. It was just a dream. It's over. Elliot's still here. He's not dead. Neither are you. Neither is Calvin, nor Monique Jeffries,_ she thought. Olivia was so happy to see Elliot there in front of her. She just really wanted to hug him. So that's what she did. She knew it was wrong, she knew it was unprofessional, but she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, never having been happier to see him.

"What happened? You're really, _really_ sick. You need to take some Tamiflu and Ibuprofen," Elliot said, embracing her gently and patting her hair, comforting her. It was almost like she was drunk.

Olivia cried on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're alive," she said.

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'm not going to be for much longer if you don't stop squeezing me so hard," he said.

She pulled back. "Sorry," she replied, standing up. Her legs were still shaking.

He saw that she was still really upset, so he pulled her back into the hug. "I'm still here, Liv," he soothed.

Olivia nodded on his shoulder. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm fine," she replied, pulling away and grabbing a clip off of a shelf.

"So I was dead? In your dream, I mean?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah. And I think I killed you," she said shakily, pulling her hair up into the clip.

"You _killed_ me? Why?" Elliot asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't mean to. I guess it just happened. I'll tell you about it later," she said.

Elliot nodded and patted her shoulder gently.

As they walked back to the precinct, Olivia realized just how important Elliot was to her.

**A/N: Review please! Really, **_**please**_**! (: Haha, I hope you liked it. Tell me what you thought about it.**


End file.
